Drag me to Hell Mafia
| image = File:220px-Dragmetohell.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = To burn in the fires of hell till eternity | host = Akriti and Auramyna | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 13 Players (Small) | startdate = September 9, 2012 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #Slick #Li #IAWY #FT #Kitsune #Framm #Andrew #Brainiac100 #Shad #Vineetrika #Plasmid #Marquessa #mewminator | first = Marquessa | last = Slick, Li, Kitsune, Brainiac100, mewminator | mvp = FatTony | awards = - }} was a game designed by Akriti and hosted by Akriti and Auramyna based on the horror movie, Drag me to hell It began on September 9, 2012 and ended in a Goodie win in D5 (September 22, 2012). Game Mechanics Rules * Any 3 from above roles will be the baddies, and the remaining goodies. * The NP will show the color of the role, in case the action of that role, is to be shown in NP. * Kills are NOT blocking. * OOP : Trap > Redirect > Block * Faction OOP : Indy > baddie > goodie * RID kill and Night kill can be blocked but not redirected. * Lynch results will show faction and role, but not the action of that person/role. * Trapped players cannot vote or be voted for but may talk in BTSC. * Save cannot save same person twice in a row unless redirected. * Goodie trap is a day/night block, indy trap is a day/night save and block. * Vote manip, lynch save, RID kill, messenger and un-NK-able baddie cannot be redirected. The redirect role is notified with a success/fail result. * Appears in post: Always - kills, blocks, traps; Only when successful: saves, RID Kills and Lynch saves. Role Description * Christine Brown: A young mild-mannered bank employee who desires the position of assistant manager. After turning down Sylvia Ganush's request for a third extension on her mortgage, she is cursed by her and attacked by a demon called the Lamia. * Professor Clayton "Clay" Dalton: Christine's boyfriend who is a college professor born to a wealthy family. Clayton is skeptical about Rham Jas's help and the existence of the demon. * Mrs. Sylvia Ganush: An elderly Hungarian woman who attacks Christine Brown and places a curse on her. Ganush dies the day after the attack, but her spirit constantly haunts Christine throughout the film. * Rham Jas: A young psychic who informs Christine that she is cursed. Rham Jas later introduces Christine to Shaun San Dena who has a seance with her. * Mr. Jim Jacks: Christine's concerned boss who is considering whether Christine or Stu Rubin deserves the job of assistant manager at the bank. * Shaun San Dena: A psychic who has a seance to draw out the Lamia to kill it for Christine. * Stu Rubin: Stu Rubin is a conniving employee of the bank Christine works at. Stu tries to make Christine look bad at work in order to get the promotion. * Leonard Dalton: Clayton's father who does not approve of Clayton dating Christine. * Trudy Dalton: Clayton's mother who also does not approve of Clayton dating Christine due to her peasant origin and bizarre behavior (which was caused by the Lamia). * Ilenka Ganush: Sylvia Ganush's cynical granddaughter. She lets Christine into her home when she asks to meet the elderly Ganush. * Milos: San Dena's assistant * Mia Rai: bank co-worker Abilities Baddies : group NK, BTSC ~~ Can lynch frame ODTG! * Block * Cannot be killed at night (will not appear in the NP if targeted for a kill * Vote manip (can make his vote x0, or x2) Goodies: Eliminate baddies : * Spy (50% role spy + 50% faction spy) * Save * RID kill * Trap (not save) * Redirect * Vote manip (steal anyone's vote and use any time later) * Give 3 players and receive their faction. Can lynch save (no RID needed) not twice in a row. Lynch saving means no action that night. * Spy (choice between is told who acted on a player and who that player targeted) * Messenger (can send one message to any player, and gets a reply from them) Indy: * The Lamia : A powerful demon that is summoned after Ganush curses Christine. It torments Christine for three days before literally dragging her into Hell to burn for eternity. * Wincon : Has to kill Christine and one other target, and outlive Sylvia Ganush. One of Clay and Stu must be alive. If he wins, leaves the game. If his wincon becomes impossible, alternate wincon is last standing. He will not be informed if his primary wincon becomes impossible. * Ability : Each night chooses between Trap, Spy and RID kill. Cannot trap self twice in a row unless redirected. Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies: *'Slick' - Ilenka Ganush *'Li' - Mr. Jim Jacks *'IAWY' - Shaun San Dena - Killed N5 by Stu Rabin *'FT' - Trudy Dalton - Killed N4 by Stu Rabin *'Kitsune' - Rham Jas *'Brainiac100' - Mia Rai *'Plasmid' - Professor Clayton "Clay" Dalton - Killed N3 by Leonard Dalton *'Marquessa' - Milos - Killed N1 by Leonard Dalton *'mewminator' - Christine Brown Day and Night Posts and everyone burst into song. "The grumpy old man is dead. Yay the grumpy old man is dead", they sang in joy. }} End of Game Roster #'Slick' - Ilenka Ganush #'Li' - Mr. Jim Jacks #'IAWY' - Shaun San Dena - Killed N5 by Stu Rabin #'FT' - Trudy Dalton - Killed N4 by Stu Rabin #'Kitsune' - Rham Jas #'Framm' - Mrs. Sylvia Ganush - Lynched D4 #'Andrew' - Stu Rabin - Lynched D5 #'Brainiac100' - Mia Rai #'Shad' - The Lamia - Lynched D3 as Leonard Dalton (lynch frame) #'Vineetrika' - Leonard Dalton - Killed N3 by Clayton Dalton #'Plasmid' - Professor Clayton "Clay" Dalton - Killed N3 by Leonard Dalton #'Marquessa' - Milos - Killed N1 by Leonard Dalton #'mewminator' - Christine Brown Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 8